Meant For Each Other (CronKri)
by KylesJewFro
Summary: Cronus and Kankri both hate each other in one way or another; But, as they continue to talk, they realize they have more in common than they thought.


**KANKRI: G99d evening, Cr9nus.**

**CRONUS: hey, kankri. by the by, i wvanna tell you that that stuff you said about my true identity and stuff made me feel a lot better.**

**CRONUS: thanks.**

**KANKRI: Hm? 9h. N9 pr96lem. H9nestly, I didn't expect y9u t9 thank me.**

**CRONUS: wvhy? am i really that bad of a person? wvowv.**

**KANKRI: 9f c9urse n9t. Y9u just have a hard time talking a69ut h9w y9u truly feel. 9r s9 I've n9ticed. I'm n9t 6lind, Cr9nus.**

**CRONUS: you knowv, kankri, havwe i evwer told you howv much i appreciate the kindness you showv me?**

**CRONUS: i mean you are a prick sometimes, but hey, at least you don't do a heel-face-turn evwerytime you see me.**

**KANKRI: N9 I d9n't 6elieve y9u have. There's really n9 need t9 thank me th9ugh. Y9u are my friend after-all.**

**KANKRI: Hehe. I'm 9nly a 'prick' when I need t9 6e.**

**CRONUS: as a matter of fact, you're going up on the list of people i'd like to sleep wvith. wvhich is a pretty long list, if i do say so myself.**

**CRONUS: you're filling slot number twvo right nowv.**

**KANKRI: 9h my g9g.**

**CRONUS: it's an honor to be number twvo! wvhat are you "oh my gog"ing about?**

**KANKRI: See, this is what I mean 6y n9t 6eing a6le t9 sh9w y9ur feelings. Y9u appreciate my kindness and h9w d9 y9u resp9nd? Instantane9us desires t9 fill 6uckets.**

**CRONUS: wve don't necessarily havwe to fill buckets, i guess.**

**CRONUS: i mean to me that stuff is synonymous to appreciation.**

**CRONUS: ain't got nothing to do wvith my true feelings.**

**KANKRI: /Facepalm Combo x2/ ... 9h whatever Cr9nus. It'll take a l9t f9r y9u t9 get in my pants, anyways.**

**CRONUS: yeah i knowv, you'vwe made it clear.**

**CRONUS: can i mention again howv stupid a celibacy vwowv is, though?**

**CRONUS: wve're all far from saintly.**

**KANKRI: Are y9u afraid 9f c9mmitment?**

**CRONUS: wvhat?**

**KANKRI: Y9u heard me. Are y9u afraid 9f c9mmitment?**

**CRONUS: wvowv, here come the kankri-typical accusations.**

**KANKRI: It's n9t an accusati9n. It's an estimated assumpti9n.**

**CRONUS: i can't be afraid of commitment!**

**CRONUS: i'vwe not had a chance to!**

**KANKRI: 6ut instead 9f trying, y9u sleep with any9ne y9u can, and that c9uld easily ruin any plans with that 6eing.**

**CRONUS: i'm getting the impression that you think i fill a lot of buckets, kankri.**

**CRONUS: wvowv, you hold me in high esteem.**

**KANKRI: I'm just saying, Cr9nus, that may6e y9u sh9uld think a69ut wanting t9 sleep with s9me9ne instead 9f just h9lding y9ur desires firstly. If anything, I'm actually sh9wing c9mpassi9n f9r helping y9u instead 9f nagging y9u.**

**CRONUS: wvell i can't argue wvith that. if there's anyone that tries, it's you.**

**CRONUS: so wvhat are you saying, that i should only sleep wvith someone i'vwe filled a quadrant wvith or wvhat?**

**CRONUS: because all of my quadrants are bone dry.**

**KANKRI: Yes, I supp9se that might 6e what I'm trying t9 say in the least. I mean, if y9u're willing t9 c9nsider c9mmitment at that. Which means y9u can't sleep with any9ne else 6ut them.**

**KANKRI: And y9u have t9 6uild a relati9nship up with s9me9ne t9 fill a quadrant.**

**KANKRI: S9 ch99se s9me9ne and stick with them.**

**CRONUS: wvowv, monogamy. you actually believwe in that? wvell duh, of course you believwe in that.**

**CRONUS: i'vwe already ruined my chances wvith like evweryone though.**

**KANKRI: 6uild up that relati9nship 9nce m9re. Tell that certain pers9n y9u d9n't want things t9 6e ruined anym9re.**

**KANKRI: P9lygamy 9nly leads t9 c9mplicati9ns.**

**CRONUS: i don't think you understand just howv hated i actually am, kankri. if there's a social pariah here besides meenah, it's me.**

**KANKRI: Yes I've n9ticed. 6ut y9u're 9nly digging y9ur 9wn grave deeper and deeper 6y the ch9ices y9u make. Take Mituna f9r example. Y9u think we like pe9ple wh9 6eat up 9n the mentally disa6led?**

**CRONUS: bullshit, kankri, you try to support the guy but wvhat you say isn't any less offensivwe than wvhat i say. you're just sneakier wvith it.**

**CRONUS: you're vwery sneaky.**

**KANKRI: Sneaky? Hardly. Y9u're just hurt 6ecause y9ur used t9 6e 6est friend is n9t the same and y9u can't deal with that. I c9mpletely understand. 6ut the least y9u c9uld d9 is try t9 help him instead 9f 6eing such an ign9rant r9dent.**

**CRONUS: ouch. that hurt, kankri. yeah, i suppose you're right, but he's such an ass sometimes. it's like, wvhy does he still manage to do evwerything right and he's retar- i mean, mentally inept?**

**KANKRI: 6ecause there's still a part 9f him inside, despite his mental disa6ilities. He still kn9ws what he's d9ing, he's just n9t very g99d at it m9st 9f the time.**

**KANKRI: And I d9n't mean t9 6e cruel.**

**KANKRI: My ap9l9gies.**

**CRONUS: it's just frustrating, you knowv.**

**KANKRI: Indeed, I d9.**

**CRONUS: it's hard, kankri. it's hard and no one understands.**

**KANKRI: D9n't start weeping 9n me, Amp9ra. It's alright.**

**CRONUS: can i nuzzle in your swveater?**

**KANKRI: I 6elieve that w9uld 6e highly inappr9priate. 6ut if that were t9 make y9u feel 6etter, I supp9se I c9uld manage t9 all9w y9u happiness.**

**CRONUS: wvowv, really?**

**KANKRI: Yes, really.**

**KANKRI: I'm n9t the 6ad guy here, y9u kn9w.**

**CRONUS: thanks for reminding me. you're a real swveetheart.**

**CRONUS: but i am a bad guy. no wvonder i can't fill any quadrants. should havwe knowvn it wvasn't just my blood.**

**KANKRI: I may 6e nice, 6ut my heart is n9t the sweetest. Thank y9u, n9netheless.**

**KANKRI: Y9u're n9t as 6ad as a guy as every9ne puts y9u up t9 6e, al9ng with y9ur 9wn expectati9ns 9f y9urself.**

**CRONUS: thanks, buddy. it's nice to havwe a friend, no matter howv wvishy-wvashy you may be.**

**KANKRI: I never quite underst99d what y9u meant 6y 'Wishy-washy'. 6ut thank y9u.**

**CRONUS: so hey, wvanna go out sometime or something?**

**CRONUS: don't hit me.**

**CRONUS: or lecture me or something like that.**

**CRONUS: just asking**

**KANKRI: Well... I supp9se it w9uldn't hurt t9 try...**

**CRONUS: wvhoa really**

**CRONUS: are you being serious?**

**KANKRI: I d9n't say things I d9n't mean.**

**KANKRI: M9st 9f the time.**

**CRONUS: it doesn't havwe to be a ghost date or anything but i guess since you're the only one that tolerates me i wvanna get to knowv you better?**

**CRONUS: that sounded dumb.**

**CRONUS: i'm practicing this wvhole not-flirting thing.**

**KANKRI: Heh. That was perfect, actually. C9ngratulati9ns.**

**KANKRI: Y9u've gained my all9wance.**

**CRONUS: yes! and maybe later on i can unlock that chastity be-**

**CRONUS: shit**

**CRONUS: sorry**

**KANKRI: G99d Cr9nus. D9n't get t99 ahead 9f y9urself.**

**CRONUS: it's really wveird howv that kind of stuff becomes the norm, you knowv?**

**KANKRI: I supp9se s9. I h9nestly w9uldn't kn9w.**

**CRONUS: so, uh, wvhere wvould you evwen wvanna go or do?**

**CRONUS: wvhat wvould you wvant to do, i mean.**

**CRONUS: because i havwe no idea.**

**KANKRI: Anything's alright I supp9se. I've never actually 6een 9n a legitimate date.**

**CRONUS: nevwer? poor guy.**

**KANKRI: Whatever.**

**CRONUS: there's not much to do around here, so i dunno, wve could kick it underneath the brain tree or something? you sure as hell don't wvant to vwisit any of my memory bubbles, that's for sure.**

**KANKRI: Mem9ry 6u66les. N9pe. I supp9se we c9uld g9 al9ng with the 6rain tree then, since we have n9 9ther idea.,**

**CRONUS: i mean that wvas a joke, that thing really actually wveirds me out, but if you wvant to i guess.**

**KANKRI: Y9u kn9w m9re than I d9, Cr9nus. Remem6er, I'm a date virgin, t9 say the least.**

**CRONUS: i'vwe learned that bitches lovwe the beach. or at least that beachy part wve havwe wvhich probably isn't an actual beach. but wvhatevwz.**

**CRONUS: i didn't mean to call you a bitch, please don't lecture me, i'm sorry.**

**KANKRI: I can't help 6ut sc9ff when y9u say '6itches'. Anyways, I supp9se that w9uld 6e 6est then? It d9es seem t9 very r9mantic... G9g, n9w I s9und like I want y9u in my tr9users. Please excuse my awkward w9rd f9rmalities.**

**KANKRI: And n9 pr96lem.**

**CRONUS: wvowv kankri, don't tempt me, i'm trying to be a gentleman here. you and your lewvd imagery.**

**CRONUS: you're being really cute, though. can't say i'm complaining.**

**KANKRI: Getting me t9 flush even 6ef9re the date 6egins isn't g99d, Cr9nus. Calm d9wn.**

**CRONUS: jegus, kankri! i'm just calling you cute. man, if you knewv wvhat people said about your looks behind your back you'd think evweryone wvas after a flushed relationship wvith you.**

**KANKRI: This is quite 6efuddling. I'm n9t even that attractive.**

**CRONUS: oh shut up. wvhat kind of mirror havwe you been looking in?**

**KANKRI: I have n9 need t9 l99k in mirr9rs.**

**CRONUS: wvhatevwer. you're adorable.**

**KANKRI: I.. I am n9t... Anyways... We sh9uld pr96a6ly l9g 9ff and get g9ing 9n this date, sh9uldn't we? The sun's reaching the h9riz9n.**

**CRONUS: yeah. good idea.**

**KANKRI: I'll meet y9u 9utside then.**

**CRONUS: "There you are!" Cronus said with perhaps too much excitement pressing down upon his voice. But he was excited. Super excited. He was going on a consensual date! With a complete cutie! Cronus nearly scampered down to the red-clad troll waiting for him, stopping just short of toppling on top of him. He was glad he didn't.**

**KANKRI: The sh9rter tr9ll 6linked and l99ked up up9n the seadweller wh9 was appr9aching him with quite a high am9unt 9f speed, c9cking an eye6r9w in resp9nse t9 his 96vi9us excitement; He himself was als9 much m9re than calm, 6rewing with excitement as well, alth9ugh he seemed t9 hide it quite well. "Greetings, Cr9nus." He sp9ke with a slight smile, playing nerv9usly with the hem 9f the sleeves 9f his red sweater. After-all, this was his first time g9ing '9ut' with s9me9ne and he had n9 idea h9w he was g9ing t9 manage t9 act the right way.**

**CRONUS: "How are you?" Cronus asked, playing his cards as normally and coolly as possible, trying to be careful not to step on any toes this early in the game. He was lucky, and he knew that. For once, he did nothing to overstep his boundaries. Even though every waking moment he had to try to keep himself from ogling Kankri's pretty round face, big round eyes, baggy red sweater that did so well to hide an undeniable treasure underneath- stop, Cronus. Stop right this instant.**

**KANKRI: His smile widened almost a fraction when he saw the other doing so well in controlling his urges. He was wondering how exactly he was managing to do so. To push the subject aside, although, he answered his question. "I'm quite well, thank you. And yourself?" He seemed to be trying to keep his cool as well, chewing on the inside of his cheek out of pure habit. It had left him with the bitter taste of blood on occasion, but it seemed to ease any unwanted feelings he had, which in this case, was his raging nervousness.**

**CRONUS: "Doing fine! Damn fine. I'm perfect, thanks. For obvious reasons." Cronus walked alongside Kankri as they made their way toward their destination. Some part of his mind hoped that they didn't encounter anyone along the way. Another part of him wanted someone to show up and ask questions. So he could say "Look here, I'm going on a date with Kankri Vantas! Who's pathetic now?" Then again, to most people, that was just as pathetic as being single.**

**KANKRI: He looked at him for a long moment, an expressionless look crossing his features before he burst out in a minor chuckle of amusement. He closed his eyes and shook his head while they continued on. "If you say so." He didn't mean to be so blunt with his words. In comparison to Cronus, he was easy with hiding his expressions and instead, showing them in minor ways while Cronus showed them in another way than he meant. He honestly didn't care what other's thought if they saw them together, for he had made his decision. He looked out, spotting the water already, his lips curled up into a dim yet soft smile.**

**CRONUS: Cronus had to dodge a palm tree here and there at the last minute. His eyes were sort of preoccupied, and the word "lucky" repeated itself in a madness mantra throughout his noggin. He wasn't sure he had ever heard Kankri laugh. Well, not genuinely, no. If he had, it was before the game. It was an odd sound to hear from him. Nonetheless, he didn't want to make an ass out of himself. He figured maybe he was trying a little too hard. His white eyes scanned the beach. It was warm, breezy, and best of all, empty. He hadn't screwed this up yet, and he applauded himself for lasting this long, even if it was a measly fifteen minutes. "Nice day today. If today is a day."**

**KANKRI: He had to stop himself from giving a few more chuckles when the other almost ran into some of the trees, smiling in response, amusement filling his eyes if anything came to the blank whiteness that read nothing. He looked down at the ground as the grains of what he stepped on maneuvered every which way there was. In the back of his mind, he was tempted to hold the seadwellers hand, but he had stopped himself in fear that it would freak the other out in one way or another. Once they reached the shore, his gaze got lost in the waves and sun setting behind them as far as far could go.**

**CRONUS: Cronus could see the sea reflected in the cherry-blood's big white eyes. This entire place reminded him of home, but he didn't have it in his heart to feel sad about it. He didn't have it in his heart to feel anything besides contentment. His hand twitched as he stepped forward to stand next to Kankri. With the need to take his in his own? He didn't know. Either way, he forced himself to stay still. Even if he kept inching toward Kankri in millimeters. He thought of something to say. "Yeah, it was quite a transition, going from sea to land, you know. I miss it. But, I don't know. I like it here, too. All the comforts of home if I want it. It feels genuine."**

**KANKRI: As the other inched closer to him, his hand twitched in harmony to the other's, even if he didn't know it. He turned his head away from the water to look over at him and smile. A genuine smile in which he didn't do much unless he was being cocky in a way. "I'm glad you like it here." He took a big leap forward with his bravery and slid his fingers in between the others in an entwine and held onto the other's hand softly, looking back out onto the water, the smile still locked on his lips. That gesture made it seem as if Kankri himself was also glad that he was here. It made things better, in his opinion. It added spice to things, to be honest, which was what it needed.**

**CRONUS: Cronus flinched when he felt Kankri's fingers sliding through his own, softer and bonier but fitting like a puzzle piece. It surprised him to say the least. He had been so focused on beating down his own impulses that he didn't even expect Kankri to make a move. But there they were, holding hands. Holy shit. Cronus didn't want to move. He stayed still, doing nothing but squeezing Kankri's hand in his own. It was unbelievable, and Cronus tried not to busy himself with thoughts of a long-term relationship. Or filling quadrants. Which he really wouldn't mind having Kankri as a matesprit right now, what with the way he smiled like he was enjoying this as much as he was. He had such soft hands, too. Cronus sighed and shut his eyes in content. "Wow, I'm really liking this. So this is what a real date feels like." He wasn't sure if he was being ironic or not.**

**KANKRI: He tensed up somewhat as well as he felt Cronus stiffen, furrowing his brow and blushing slightly; He was worried the other was disgusted or something by the minor act of affection-But then again, this was Cronus we were talking about. If he should be worried about anything, it should be him having sexual thoughts or something. He began to trust him more than that now, though. His smile widened though when he felt his hand being gripped upon in return, giving a soft sigh of relief, his cheeks seeming to cool down. Gog, this was so nerve-wracking. How did people do it? "I guess so. Even though I'm dead, it's surprising how much I can actually feel. It's almost overwhelming."**

**CRONUS: "Really?" Cronus inquired, leaning down to inspect Kankri's face. It was hard not having pupils or irises. You could never read anyone's eyes. But he still looked downright adorable. His own stomach was doing flips, though he didn't know what for. Was it because this was all surprisingly unfamiliar? Or because it was just too familiar, what he felt, and he was making himself sick trying to suppress himself. But damn, the way Kankri wore such a genuine, warm smile. Beautiful. It was hard to not be Cronus. But he held fast. "What are you feeling right now that makes you feel so overwhelmed?"**

**KANKRI: Kankri was caught off guard by his sudden question and looked over at him when he got closer to his face. He bit down upon his lower lip and his cheeks began heating up again, tilting his head downward slightly so he didn't have to meet the other's gaze. His throat rose and slumped in a hard swallow. He could feel his heart beating a million miles a minute and he felt almost as if he was going to implode. "I-I..Uh.." He began, almost choking on his own words. He hadn't realized /just/ how attractive Cronus was until he got so close, which made his stomach turn as well, although not in a bad way in any sort.**

**CRONUS: Cronus smiled at Kankri's ah-dor-able reaction. All of that judgmental spunk and long-windedness had left him, it seemed, in favor of a more docile, shy set of mannerisms. It suited him unbelievably well. He felt his faux-confident self taking over. He offered another squeeze of the hand. "You don't have to tell me," he said, in a damn near whisper, "I'd just really like to know. It'd make me happy. I'll tell you what I feel, if that makes it any better." He wanted to see if he could feel heat from Kankri's cheek. He bet he could. But his other hand stayed at his side.**

**KANKRI: He looked up him and smiled shyly when the other did so, taking in how much more attractive he was now that he was smiling. If he'd had a better attitude earlier, he definitely would've had flushed feelings towards him no doubt about it. His smile widened when the other squeezed his hand and he had to hold back a shiver when the other nearly whispered the words, enticed by his voice alone. "I.. I'm just coming to a conclusion of.. Of how flushed I am for you..." His own words came out in a slow, timid whisper, shocking himself because he didn't think he could say such things.**

**CRONUS: Cronus's white eyes widened, and his entire body stilled. Sure, he had heard what he said. But what. What what what what what. He went over the words time and time again in his brain, as if to convince himself he had heard what he had heard. 'Of how flushed I am for you'. Yes, that had been said. 'Flushed'. Someone felt something for him other than complete and utter contempt. And it was Kankri, only the cutest troll ever. Whoa. "Uh..." Cronus began, but faltered. Fuck, he was flushed too. "Are you being serious?" he repeated for what had to have been the third time that evening.**

**KANKRI: He blinked and his eyebrows pulled together in an immense state of worry. He didn't know what was happening. Cronus had become stiff once more, shocked at that. He couldn't tell every single emotion he was having though so he wasn't sure if he maybe thought he was going to say something else? Oh Gog. Oh Gog Oh Gog Oh Gog. His heart was banging against his chest now, threatening to rip through, or so it felt. "...Yes..." He answered honestly and looked up at the other, worried to no fucking end. "Is..Is that a bad thing...?" He contemplated in his mind, wondering if the other was just going to ditch him now while he still could.**

**CRONUS: It happened so quickly, Cronus couldn't feel his own limbs move when he lunged for Kankri, letting go of his hand in lieu of wrapping an arm around his waist. His other hand went to Kankri's hair and brought them together at the chest. He leaned in to kiss Kankri, only thinking to slow down just enough to make the kiss semi-chaste. He could only deny himself for so long.**

**KANKRI: He blinked and his eyes widened as the other lunged at him, everything happening so fast at that moment that his eyes remained widened for the entire moment before the moment their lips met. His entire face was not heated up and he instantly melted into the other, his arms instinctively slipping up and wrapping themselves around the troll's neck. His eyes were now closed and his head was tilted to the side, standing up higher upon his toes so he could press his lips harder to the other's in a kiss of passion as the waves crashed against the shore, almost as if to use the moment to the advantage like how it happened in the movies.**

**Cronus gave Kankri's lower lip a small nibble before drawing away, his own cheeks and ears tinted with violet. He leaned forward just enough to rest their foreheads together, fingers curling in Kankri's fluffy dark hair. It felt exactly how he thought it would. "That wasn't asking for too much, was it?" he asked, then gave a small absentminded kiss to Kankri's upper lip. He just wanted to kiss the everloving hell out of his face. Give all of the affection he had saved back. But he didn't. He was being good today.**

**KANKRI: He gave a soft whimper in response to the other's nibbling when the other began his nibbling, though it didn't mean he disliked it. In fact, he loved it. He let out a long breath of bliss as their lips parted, keeping his eyes closed until their foreheads met, looking up at him with a soft smile. "It was perfect." Was all he could manage to say. It was perfect after-all. He couldn't ask for anything more in that moment which seemed to last forever. He purred when Cronus' lips met his own again, nipping softly at the other's bottom lip to return the favor.**

**CRONUS: "Does this affect your vow in any way?" Cronus whispered, the hand that held Kankri's hip squeezing it as if fighting the urge to grab a handful of ass. It was the first innocent kiss he'd had with anyone in ages. Like hell was he gonna mess it up. But damn it was hard. So hard especially when Kankri's whimpering and purring sounds of approval graced his ears. That wasn't a thing that just stopped existing.**

**KANKRI: He was so caught up in all the actions they were committing that he had forgotten about the vow he had made. This made him flush even deeper than before, giving a small yet sharp exhale as the other squeezed his hips. He tilted his head upwards to look up at him, tilting his head to the side. "M..My vow?" Jesus Christ. The troll was enticing, he could get lost in his eyes and forget about everything else which was what he pretty much did.**

**CRONUS: Cronus's voice deepened to a husk. "Forgot, huh?" he said into Kankri's ear. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I really didn't. In case you haven't noticed, I've been trying pretty hard." He massaged his fingers into Kankri's scalp, delighting in how soft his pleasantly unruly black hair felt in between his fingers. So nice. All of this was so nice. He could feel a little heat radiating through Kankri's red sweater and despite it all he wanted to do nothing but surround himself with it.**

**KANKRI: He bit down upon his lower lip in embarrassment and shame to what he had forgotten, and his frame trembled when the other whispered into his ear in that low tone of his. He couldn't stand it. He now knew how Cronus felt all the time. No wonder he wanted to sleep with anything he saw. After-all, Kankri was having a hard time just with that one kiss. He brushed his lips against the fin on the left side of his head that was replacing his ear, breathing slowly against the flesh. "Don't apologize.. I liked it.."**

**CRONUS: Cronus shuddered. Jesus Christ, this was really happening. Kankri had spoken into his ear, was trembling in his hands. Cronus caught his lower lip between his teeth and worked on it there, eyes closing. He was sure it had been hard for Kankri to withstand temptation, but he did it because no one ever felt the urge to touch him. Now, he was sure the difficulty was astounding. He wasn't sure the Kankri he was holding even cared anymore. But he didn't know. He lowered his mouth onto Kankri's tender jawline and made a trail of gentle kisses to his neck. He swore he could nearly taste the richly-colored blood pounding beneath his veins. He scraped his teeth along the juncture between neck and shoulder, tongue pressing against the warm, soft skin.**

**KANKRI: Kankri had to take a moment to even out his slow pants of warm breath leaving his lips, his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling from how worked up he was over all of this happening. He took the moment to really feel the other's arms around. Their skin brushing together, their chests pressed against one another. He took in the sounds of the water moving against the land, listening to their breathing, the only thing filling the silence. He had come to the conclusion that Cronus was more than just a lowlife asshole who just wanted to get in everyone's pants. He had known this long before as a matter of fact, but he was afraid if he showed him any sort of compassion that he would lose everything. He didn't care anymore. He had thought his heart yearned for Latula at first, to be honest. She didn't care about him though, and he knew it. Cronus was the only one who would listen to his rantings. The one who always ended up there in the end when everyone else grew tired of him. He knew it. He loved Cronus. And to think this was happening? It blew his mind. He tilted his head sideways to let the troll do as he willed, biting down harder upon his bottom lip, his heart beat throbbing against the skin on his neck due to the pulsing vein. He parted his lips slightly and let out a soft whine when the other began lapping his tongue along the skin, feeling every detail of the pink flesh rubbing against him.**

**CRONUS: Cronus loved the sounds. He drank in the sounds like lifewater. Everything about this situation made him feel positively drunk. The location. The person. The ambience. The beating in his heart that nearly drowned out everything else. Not even the haze of sensation could hide the undeniable flushed feelings that overtook him. He felt one hundred percent in love, and it was an odd feeling. Especially odd since it seemed to make everything ten times better. Kankri was right about sticking with someone, after all. Cronus's nimble fingers worked their way up Kankri's long red turtleneck, feeling past the hem of his high-rise pants to rub at his torso, and more specifically, the little tucked in spots where his extra grub legs used to be. A little higher, and Cronus's fingers toyed with Kankri's nipples, massaging them and scraping them lightly with his thumbnail until he could feel them hard against his fingertips. Cronus stifled a moan by latching his mouth onto Kankri's in a frenzied, hot kiss. Damn. He didn't wanna stop.**

**KANKRI: He was so taken in by the other's tongue for just that small moment, he jolted slightly when the other used his hands to trail against his skin. "Cronus..." He whispered just below a whisper, everything seeming to drift off into a haze, his vision blurring. He wasn't worried about biting down on his lip now, just leaving them parted in a relaxing state. His ears sank back in a shy reaction when he ran his fingers over the sunken back skin, sliding his hands down to grip onto the edge of Cronus' white T-shirt, sliding his hands under the fabric to let them rest there against the bare skin; But that quickly changed when the other began toying with the sensitive skin of his nipples. His eyes shut tightly, already beginning to water, yelping out in a moan of ecstasy which was then quickly hushed by the other's lips. He whimpered longingly into the other's mouth, wanting to moan out, but the other wasn't allowing him to do so which only resulted in a sloppy yet sickeningly sweet kiss.**

**CRONUS: Cronus took this time to back Kankri up against one of the many palm trees that rose from the sand. With this leverage, he wedged a knee in between Kankri's legs and shoved their hips together, rutting against him as he tried to relieve some of the pressure that was building in his bulge. It was heavenly, and Cronus couldn't help but to growl wet against Kankri's open mouth. "Make more noise," he more asked of Kankri than demanded of him, eyes fallen half lidded and gazing at his partner in a kind of glazed stupor. "You sound fuckin' hot."**

**KANKRI: The act was sudden, but slow or so it seemed. He felt his back scratch against the wood of the tree, lifting the bottom of his sweater up enough to expose his lower stomach along with his V line. His bulge had already surprisingly began throbbing in response to the treatment, increasing when their hips grind against one another, a sharp moan which came in a higher tone than expected to let loose. This caused their lips to part ever so slightly, saliva slipping down the corner of his lips. "A-Ahh~! C..Cronus!" He moaned out the others name, not as loud as he could, although it was still loud enough to echo. His hands instinctively gripped onto Cronus' behind, squeezing sharply, his nails digging into the fabric of his tight jeans.**

**CRONUS: "Dammit, fucking dammit," Cronus cursed, arching his back. His forehead already glistened with a light layer of sweat. It had been way too long. He wanted nothing more at this moment than to see the fruit of his efforts, so his hands flew to Kankri's belt and zipper, fumbling with them as he attempted to remove Kankri's pants. Damn things, always in the way. He could feel Kankri's bulge throbbing even through his jeans and it turned him on like nothing else. Heat came off of Kankri's writhing body in waves. When he finally pulled Kankri's pants down to his ankles, it was like pulling the cloth off of a priceless artifact. Cronus wondered if he should treat this moment as something holy, it was so special. His hand curled around the red flesh, intending to make it swell even further. "You like it, huh?" he couldn't help but groan into Kankri's ear as his hand lazily moved up and down his bulge. He'd never had the chance to indulge in dirty talk before, and Kankri seemed like the type he'd like to corrupt with it.**

**KANKRI: Tears of pure pleasure were escalating down the troll's burning cheeks, clenching his sharpened canines together to try and cease any screams or loud moans that were to leave his lips anytime soon. He too was sweating, the salt water mixing with his tears, combining with one another as they made their way down the jawline and then down the neck, settling upon his collarbone, staining any skin it left a trail on as it went down. He gasped when the other made a lunge at his belt and his zipper, almost helping him when he saw him fumble, noticing how strung up he was. He already knew that the other wanted nothing more than to indulge in sexual conduction, which he didn't mind one little bit and would love nothing more for that to take place right about now. He let go of the other's behind to reach his hands up and get a grip on the tree trunk behind him so he could get a better hand at his bulge. "A-Ahh~!" He arched his back and the back of his head scraped against the wood of the tree as it tilted backwards. He felt every constructed detail of Cronus' hands, feeling the nails scrape ever so slightly at his wriggling member. His red liquids were already sliding down the meat and onto the other's hands as if pleading for more. His dirty words did in fact turn him on so much more than he already was, causing his legs to spread for the other. "Yes~! Yes, Cronus, yes!" He couldn't believe how excited he already was, just from foreplay, but he couldn't contain himself any longer.**

**CRONUS: Cronus watched as Kankri came undone beneath him. Who would have known a little touch here and there would have him mewling at his feet? It was a wonder, and a blessing, that it was Cronus who finally got to be the one to see this. Kankri was /shouting/ in the throes of pleasure, wailing, his bulge constantly pulsing in Cronus's hands. And this wasn't even the worst part. Cronus felt like he was about to burst,and he hadn't even gotten out of his shirt. These skinny jeans were becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and he looked down to see just how constricted his sizable bulge was. He smirked, figuring he could have some fun with this. With a drawled sigh, he motioned down to his jeans. "Think you could help me out a bit, cutie?" he groaned, the mere thought of someone else besides himself touching him almost too much to bear.**

**KANKRI: Kankri swallowed back his moaning, which was replaced by whimpering desperately, hating himself for falling apart so easily when it came to the other touching him. He couldn't even imagine how powerful the other must've felt. For Kankri, the troll who always seemed to be higher than everyone else, or at least he let himself act that way, was now submitting himself to this 'greaser' in which everyone hated. But he didn't care. He loved him, so honestly, Cronus could do whatever the hell he wanted to and with him. He opened his eyes half-lidded and looked down at the other's jeans which were practically wriggling, then back up at the seadweller, nodding once while biting down upon his lower lip yet again. He reached his trembling hands down and undid the other's belt with ease, unfastening the button at the waistband and zipping down the zipper slowly, almost teasingly. He slid down the skinny jeans along with the briefs he was wearing, allowing the other all the air he needed.**

**CRONUS: Cronus tried not to treat this as simple release, though hard it was to do so. To treat this, to treat Kankri, as something he's never had before. His body tried to go back to old habits, but his mind remembered Kankri's words. About monogamy and shit, and it stuck. So instead of going at Kankri like a wild animal, he pressed their bodies flush together slowly, connecting at the chest, then finally at the hip. His lips met Kankri's own in something sickeningly sweet and slow and sloppy, licking his lips like it was some kind of ritual before delving in to take his mouth. He groaned low in his throat when he felt his bulge wrap around Kankri's, red and violet twisting together and writhing against each other, staining Cronus's abdomen with mingling hues. He panted. This kind of contact was the absolute best. With no grace at all, he clutched for Kankri's hand until he found it and gripped it in his tightly.**

**KANKRI: As he straightened himself up to normal standing point so that he could look at the other troll with a sly smile. He wrapped his arms around the troll's waist gently as the other pulled them close together once more, blushing when their bodies met, feeling the breeze of the air on his bare skin. He purred into the kiss and kissed back as best as he knew how, which was pretty damn good for a newbie. He entwined his tongue with the other's slowly, stroking the other's wet flesh with his own. His hips bucked and his bulge wrapped around the other's in response to his doing the same, as if longing for the other just as much. Before, the bulge was more taut, but now that he was provoking the touch, it had relaxed a significant amount. He moaned into the other's mouth, sending vibrations through the saliva. His bulge seemed to slither around the other's tauntingly, touching every spot it could as if he knew exactly what he was doing.**

**CRONUS: "Oh, oh Gog-" Cronus choked out with the sudden initiative Kankri was taking. His eyes screwed shut, and he remained that way for a little while, rutting against Kankri's body, panting frantically as their trollhoods worked against each other in glorious tandem. He could feel the swell in his bulge and the warmth in his stomach becoming rather unbearable, but he didn't want to climax just yet. Not when there was so much left to do. His eyes opened a fraction and turned down toward Kankri, taking in his beautiful expression. He just wanted to eat those cherry red cheeks and lick off those pleasure-induced tears. The latter, he could do. His tongue traced the outline of the tear stains, tasting the bitter, red-tinged saltiness on his tongue. So, so good. "Mmmm," he groaned, "gorgeous. Hey, you don't mind getting kind of sandy, do you?"**

**KANKRI: Kankri smiled in reaction to the other enjoying what he had begun doing to Cronus himself. He actually grinned a little until the other rutted against him, shutting his eyes and letting out a sharp moan of ecstasy. He felt the pulsing of the other's bulge against his own, panting heavily and groaning out. He fluttered his eyes to a half opening and looked up at him with an innocent yet pleading expression, almost begging for more without words having to be said. He whimpered and whined as the other ran his tongue along his burning cheeks, licking up the salty liquid from his cheek. "H-Hnn...N..No..." He whispered out in another moan, just below a whisper. He didn't care about anything other than being here with this troll. Nothing else mattered.**

**CRONUS: "Alright, good then." Cronus said, and there was a barely there chuckle somewhere in the statement before he guided Kankri to the sand with his grip. On his back, Kankri looked ten times better. Cronus found himself wondering if such was the same with all virgins. He just looked so deliciously needy like this, and it made Cronus's already insatiable sex drive go on overdrive. His hands gripped the underneath of Kankri's thighs, lifting them upwards then out to give himself a nice view of Kankri's nook. It was such a pretty thing. Cute, just like the rest of him. He brought one of his hands down to rub his thumb firmly over the quivering ring of muscle, delighting in how soft it felt beneath his fingerpad. He resisted dipping inside. Best to drag it out. See what happens.**

**KANKRI: He chewed on the inside of his cheek mindlessly, nodding once and lying down upon the small grains of sand which scratched his skin softly, yet still leaving some lighter skinned scratches here and there, not that it mattered since he couldn't feel it. He looked up at the dominant troll and flushed deeper than before, realizing how close they were getting to engaging in legit sex instead of just foreplay. He saw something in him snap, which made his eyebrows raise slightly, an instant sharp breath leaving his lips as his legs were lifted and spread. A small noise of of surprise left his lips, sounding like a yelp, but more... Excited. He gripped onto the end of his sweater and tugged at it timidly, almost trying to tug it down to hide himself, but had no such luck in that area. He whined when the other stared and trembled in response, turning his head to the side. The skin upon his cheek rubbed against the microscopic rock bundles, a cry leaving his lips when the other touched him in probably the most sensitive plate of skin he had. "A-Ahh~!**

**CRONUS: Cronus felt the slippery wetness underneath his fingers, leaking out to stain them when he began to stimulate the hole. The entire area around his nook was slick with the substance, and Cronus realized he had left Kankri wanting for longer than he originally thought. "You're soaked..." Cronus pointed out, licking his lips with a slightly pointed tongue. The tip of his thumb slipped inside Kankri's tight, virginal nook with surprising ease, and barely rubbed at the walls barely on the inside. Like fucking silk. Kankri's body was a temple of sleek, perfect marble, he swore. He almost felt bad for deflowering him. Almost. "I wanna do you a favor," he purred in that irresistible accent, before burying his head between Kankri's supple legs. His tongue darted out to lave tenderly at Kankri's moist nook, tongue pressing flatly against it. He could taste him against his tongue. Sweet, so sweet. The best thing he had ever tasted.**

**KANKRI: His back arched, his nails digging into the red, thick fabric of his garment. His red liquids seeped out and onto the other's fingers, his nook automatically lubricating themselves for preparation of what was to come, almost as if protecting itself. His bulge was wriggling in response beneath the skin, a high-pitched cry of absolute delectation. He couldn't argue with what the other had said, nor nag him for being so blunt and forward with his remarks. His hips jerked and squirmed as the other slipped his thumb inside. "Hng...!" It was something he had never felt before. There had been times, he couldn't lie, where he stroked himself, but never used his fingers in such a manner. "H..Hm?" He ushered out in a questioning emphasis. He opened his eyes to look down at him, more tears having yet to slide down his cheeks and plop down onto the sand, leaving their mark as a dark wet spot as it hit the ground. In an instant, his head arched back and his legs trembled in the troll's hands uncontrollably. He felt the other's tongue slither and slide against his delicate flesh, and especially felt his reproductive material ooze out and into the other's lips, making his entire body sweat. "Cronus!" He gasped aloud, groaning and letting his back hit the ground once more, placing his hands over his lips to hush the cries from beneath.**

**CRONUS: Oh fuck, he was just the cutest damn thing when he writhed and arched, throwing his entire body into the sensations he was experiencing. Cronus loved it, and lifted his head just long enough to witness Kankri's reactions. One of his hands left Kankri's thighs in lieu of gripping his side and kneading the flesh there for some strange reason, like an odd show of affection or a calming gesture. He didn't know. All he knew was Kankri on his lips. "Bet you like that," he murmured, as Kankri folded his hand over his mouth. "Hey now. Stop that. I want you to let loose. I appreciate the modesty, and honestly, the little muffled sounds are cute and everything, but I love it when you moan." With that little snippet, he returned between Kankri's legs, slipping his tongue past the ring of muscle into Kankri's nook, delighting in the essence that flooded onto his tongue. With blunt thrusts, he fucked Kankri with his mouth, humming all the while.**

**KANKRI: He choked out little sobs when the other touched the side of his cranium, calming down slightly, little pants of hot steaming air leaving his pale lips. Again, Cronus had spoken words that had gotten him off like nothing else could. He'd come to realize if there was anything that could instantaneously turn him on, or drive him completely off edge it was engaging in dirty, sexual conversation. In addition to the throbbing, a sensation was sent through his nook with just that, which almost drove him to a stop but he managed to control himself and tense up nice and taut before relaxing as he once was. He looked down at him with reddened eyes and gave a small nod, taking his hands away from his mouth and gripping upon the bottom of his sweater once more. His entire imagery stopped when the other prodded his tongue inside of him, feeling his walls stretch by something wet and slimy. His vision seemed to flash away for a small moment and before he knew it, he was screaming out the Cronus' name in astonishing self-indulgence. He reached up and gripped onto the sides of his head, his fingers tangling tightly into his own hair, shutting his eyes tightly, his mouth hung open with the vibrating screams echoing throughout the air.**

**CRONUS: Cronus smirked cockily as delicious screams filled his ears to the brim. Oh, Kankri Vantas. That long-windedness is good for more than ranting. He just has naturally large lungs, Cronus guessed. He drew away from the sweetness between Kankri's legs, sitting up and pulling him forward and up into Cronus's lap. Just the light weight of Kankri's body against his lap made his bulge twitch underneath him. It found Kankri's entrance of its own accord and Cronus had to grasp it to stop himself from delving right in for the prize. Which was one helluva good prize, Cronus thought with a shiver and a groan. He pressed the high-strung Kankri to his chest, mouth nibbling on the shell of his ear, fingering his nook with two fingers steadily and slowly. They hooked inside of him, rubbing at any angle they could, while he whispered into his ear things that got him off just as much as they got Kankri off. "I wanna do everything to you," Cronus groaned with a particular sharp thrust of the fingers, "Fuck, if I had you alone for a day I wouldn't even run out of shit to do to you... I want to fucking wreck you, Kankri, I'm gonna take your damn innocence from you." He knew what he was saying was almost downright cruel, but he couldn't help himself. The fingerfucking got heavier. "Talk to me, Kankri."**

**KANKRI: He nearly choked on his own breath; Luckily though, Ampora managed to cease his screaming with a surprising uplift of his body, pulling him onto the other. He placed his hands on the other's shoulders, his legs wrapped firmly around the seadwellers waist as if to help support him to whatever pose the other desired or needed. He felt the other's bulge brush against the skin of his rear, sending shivers up and down his spine. When their torso's pressed against one another, he had no other choice than to wrap his arms around the other's neck, tangling his hand in Cronus' slicked back hair which was alright slightly messed up due to him having toyed with it earlier-But this time he had gotten a good grip on it, pretty tightly in fact. "A-Ahh...Y..Your fingers..." He hushed out in a slick moan, his voice soothing in the other's eardrum. His hips jolted down instantly when the other clawed at his insides, jerking and his moan increasing in volume. His panting had increased, along with everything else, and the words he had spoken only increased everything twice as much. Fuck. The way Cronus spoke sent his stomach rolling. If he just kept talking, it could set him off with that alone. With the sharp thrust he wailed and lined his tongue from the fish's collarbone, up to his jawline, nipping at a piece of skin with the points of his sharpened teeth. "A-Ahh.. Cronus.. I want you deep inside of me.. I want you to fuck me so hard, I'd have to remain stable for days on end... I want you to make me scream out your name until I lose my voice..." His last word came out as a choke and a groan as he proceeded to thrust his fingers inside of him.**

**CRONUS: "Shit..." Cronus swore, spreading his fingers apart inside of Kankri before withdrawing them. His fingers were drenched, and Cronus brought the digits up to Kankri's mouth, trying to slip them inside. Kankri, saintly, chaste Kankri, had just told Cronus to fuck him into the ground. The sheer thrill that came from the fact that Cronus had complete control made him shudder. He couldn't hold it any longer, or he was sure he'd release himself all over the both of them. He felt Kankri's teeth against his skin and it drove him wild. He felt Kankri's breath on his ear and heard his heavy words and it intoxicated him. It seemed to drive Kankri crazy when he spoke to him, so Cronus made it a point to continue to do so, even as he let his bulge slowly slip inside of Kankri's tender nook. "Fuck, you feel great," Cronus complimented as he took Kankri's hips in his hands and pushed him down slowly. It was dizzying, what Cronus was experiencing. The mindblowing pleasure he had dreamed of for so long. The moisture and the heat. And the red blood that pumped through Kankri's veins made him especially hot. "Shit, baby-" Cronus choked out as he wrapped his arms around Kankri's lithe form, anchoring himself to earth.**

**KANKRI: He let out a long breath of relief when the other slipped his fingers out. He couldn't believe he had submitted himself to admitting such things to Cronus. He couldn't control himself, especially when he was just inches away from the other slipping inside of him with just one movement. One movement in which he desired and needed. Needed so desperately before he came, which he didn't wanna do until the other was finished just the same. He sucked upon a spot of skin on the other's neck and groaned against the skin, sending vibrations up the grey flesh. He yelped aloud when the other entered inside of Kankri, adjusting his hips slightly, feeling the other wriggle inside of him, causing him to moan out softly. They weren't moving too much so he could actually calm down for now, but still this new feeling about something so wonderful being inside of him. Cronus for that matter. Everything was stretching and he felt every single thing. It was so warm and most. He could feel his liquids seeping out and onto the other, though he still had managed to stop himself from coming to his climax. "So do you...It's..It's so big.." He whimpered and moaned out in an increased tone as he lowered himself, feeling more of the troll go inside of him, wondering how far he could go exactly. He ran his hand along the opposite side of the troll's head in which he was whispering against up and down the skin soothingly, biting down against a flap of his fin of an ear and tugging on it, threatening to**

**CRONUS: Kankri was being such a minx and dear God if it didn't set Cronus off then nothing did. He smoothed a hand down Kankri's ass before taking a nice handful and squeezing. His ear was sore from Kankri's ministrations, but pleasantly sore. He noticed how Kankri sunk ever so slowly down him, taking no inch for granted, and it made him bite his lip in sheer excitement. It got to the point where Cronus was impressing himself with his own size, and he considered stopping CRONUS: Kankri's descend so he didn't hurt himself. He gave Kankri's ass a sharp smack that made a pleasant sound before taking Kankri's waist into his hands and thrusting upwards into him. The pace was slow, languid, like some terribly length symphony, and Cronus's sounds were that of a man barely restrained. But Kankri wanted it hard, and he'd get what he wanted. Cronus gripped Kankri's hips hard enough to bruise as he began to lift Kankri further, slam him back down harder. His mouth fell open in heavy pants. Too much to handle.**

**KANKRI: He had taken the moment to let go of the other's ear with his teeth and lap his tongue along the flaps, savoring every flavor that was spreading onto his taste-buds, his chest rising and sinking calmly as everything was beginning off slowly. But that changed in a matter of seconds due to the seadweller's groping onto the skin upon his rear. He let out a soft, short moan, opening his eyes slightly to look over at him with a cheeky little smirk. It shocked him when he felt Cronus' hand slap his ass, a sharp squeal leaving his half-opened mouth. His hands had made their way to the mid-section of his back and when the other decided to thrust violently, that caused Kankri to dig his fingers into the white fabric, ripping through with ease and making one and a half to two inch scratches in his grey skin hemmed with violet blood leaking though only slightly. His moan became a shriek, his legs tightening around the other, clenching his teeth together and gritting. He could swear that if the other made one more large move like that, he would surely let his body have the advantage and everything would let loose. He scratched his nails down the other's back, though not as hard as he had done earlier, gripping onto the other's ass just as Cronus had done to himself.**

**CRONUS: Cronus was losing himself in the heat and the sensation. His groans were getting loud, almost so loud that he feared that someone else would hear them. He was too drunk on everything to care though, not when all he could hear was Kankri's voice and all he could see was Kankri's delectable face contorting in pleasure below him. He was getting violent near his end, clawing at Cronus's skin and gritting his teeth, and it was something Cronus would have never anticipated. Such a long time of withheld sexual temptations might do that to you, though. His thrusts became deeper and harder, and thus, more thorough. He made sure to aim at every angle he could think of, and touch every bit of the inner wall from point A to point B as he was doing so. It was so intense, so hot and wet and shit. Kankri was just so beautiful. "You're gorgeous, Kankri," he panted out between thrusts, "so gorgeous." Another slap to Kankri's ass. It was unavoidable.**

**KANKRI: The red troll looked up at the taller one and panted out his name in slow, separate syllables any chance he could get, kissing his lower lip and occasionally planting full wet pecks upon the other's lips, but not as often as he'd like thanks to the constant shots of ecstasy being shot through his entire body. It was hard to control, his sudden violence proving that much. His head was beginning to tilt further and further back as he began to thrust harder and harder. He seemed to maintain control at that moment, but just then, Cronus had hit a certain spot that Kankri hadn't even thought was there. His vision had came to a blur for almost a minute or two, his voice ringing out in a high pitched moan- Wrapping his arms around the other's neck tightly and burrowing his face in Cronus' neck, screaming into the skin. It was obvious now that Cronus had hit something different inside of the other; Something good. Some human's may call it a prostate. Gog knows what the troll's call it. But whatever it was, it changed /everything/. His reproductive system had already kicked into gear right there and then, and when the other had slapped him for a second time, he knew that was it. Red liquids came squirting out and onto both of them in several shots, which made the other scream out higher in both embarrassment and just for the pure relief. "C-Cronus!" His voice seemed to shake the very leaves of the palm trees and startle the ocean's waves themselves.**

**CRONUS: Cronus witnessed his climax with open eyes, drinking in the sights, the sounds, the smells. It was beautiful. It enveloped him. He wasn't quite done yet, but it didn't take him long to finish, spilling his genetic material deep inside of Kankri's reddened, used nook, staining it with purple. He groaned out Kankri's name as he came, but dove forward to capture his lips in a kiss to swallow the rest of the moan. His thrusts became more shallow, more erratic, as he rode out the rest of his orgasm, fighting to keep both of them elevated he rode out the rest of his orgasm, fighting to keep both of them elevated. "Kankri, Kankri..." he whispered.**

**KANKRI: After a few long moments of choking out sobs and whispering the other's name over and over again to contemplate what he had just done for the other. He had given his entire self up to Cronus, virginity and climax, and he didn't regret it one bit. He kissed him back softly this time to even things out again as it reached the end of their limits, squirming when he felt the other's liquids fill him up. He trembled when he felt the violet liquids seep out because of how much it had actually filled him. After they were both emptied, he relaxed in the other's arms, panting heavily, his body becoming limp. "Cronus.. O-Oh, Cronus.." He ushered out in a slow whisper of a moan.**


End file.
